A Fangirl and her Father
by LordOrkus
Summary: Barbara Gordon is admires Batman and wants to prove his existance. But she has to pay a price for her curiosity. Inspired by Arkham Origins. Warning: Spanking and a single swear word!
1. A Fangirl and her Father

Grinning Barbara Gordon climbed back into her room through the window and fell on her bed almost immediately. She was cold, exhausted but also excited. Triumphantly the fifteen year old girl held up the Batarang she had found outside in the snow. Finally I can confirm it, she thought. The Batman is real and he is out ther each night, fighting crime all over Gotham. Just when she thought everything had gone well she heard noise from downstairs. For a moment the girl was too shocked to move. She could have sworn her father had another shift this night... but she must have made a mistake. Perhaps the schedule had been changed?

Panicking she thought about what she could do, but the only thing she managed to do before her father entered was hiding her new treasure. I am so screwed!, she thought and braced herself for her fathers reaction to seeing her in the winter clothes she was wearing. One didn´t have to be a Dark Knight Detective, a teen genius like Barbara or a member of the Gotham Police Depardment to see that she had been outside past curfew.

„Barbara, what have you been doing?", she was asked and the only response James Gordon, her father, got was an awkward grin. „Seeing a boy?", she mumbled after what felt like minutes, earning a frown.

Gordon sat down besides her and gave her a stern look.

„You see Barbara, I am not really interested in what you were up to. A teenager like you is allowed to have his secrets from his father. But going out so late in a city like Gotham is too dangerous. Even for someone as clever and tough as you are. Even the weather these past days,,, you could have been killed out there.", he lectured.

Barbara looked down to her feet, still clad in her winter boots, which were wet from the now metled snow. She knew she wouldn´t get away with just a scolding this time. But the perky girl did not expect in the slightest what happened next. As her father had stressed, Barbara was not some helpless girl. In a dangerous situation she probably could fight off a thug armed with a knife due to her judo and karate skills. But an Ex Marine who had to deal with all the corruption in Gotham on a daily basis? In less than five second the small redhead was dangling over her fathers lap struggling.

„Ah, nononono... you can´t do this, I am already fifteen!", she shouted panicking. He was not really going to...

Ouch, yes he was, and painfully hard,too. Her father allowed her to keep her jeans on, but nonetheless she felt every hard smack through their fabric, a sensation that was stinging and burning at the same time. „Stop struggling and I am going to make this quick!", James Gordon stated, his hand constantly cracking down on his cheeky daughters disobedient little backside. Barbara soon started to moan in pain. She wasn´t used to getting spanked, it was an entirely new experience for her, alltough it probably should have been done a long time ago. „Oww...Ow, dad stop!", she pleaded and stopped fighting. My ass burns!, she thought and clenched her teeth because she didn´t want to come off like a whiny little brat. But even in her current position she felt oddly cared for and definately warm... sheltered, a feeling she had missed while being outside in the cold for so long... all by hersef.

„So... I take it this was the last time I have to lecture you for sneaking out of the house?", Gordon asked after he had finished and tried hard not to grin a little over her daughters misfortune. Barbara didn´t feel like sitting besides him. She was standing next to him, rubbing her sore bottom slowly with both hands.„You are the real monster of Gotham, dad... more terrible than the Batman!", she said in response and stuck her tounge at her father. The girl was definately a little angry that he had spanked her at age fifteen, so her sometimes cocky personality shone through despite the disciplin she had received. But none of that had really strained there relationship.

„Yeah, and next time I catch you like this the pants are coming off., too", James threatend half serious earning another angry glare from his daughter and a playful punch aimed at his arm. Barbara would remain a willful teenager, not matter how many times she was laid over the knee. That was for sure.

„I am going to bed...she announced.", and pouted slightly when Gordon was not looking until her father got up and gave her a nice, close hug. „I love you, Barb...", he whispered and the girl pressed her cheek against his chest sighting,"Hope you forgive me for this." With a friendly smile he patted the girls sore butt and then left the room.

„For what, I hardly felt it!", Barbara shouted after him and groaned when he was gone. The girl couldn´t stop to rubb her bottom now, again and again, this time faster. She sighted, surely it was very red, red like her hair even. She felt like going to the bathroom and apply some balm to her punished butt and then sleeping so she got out of her warm clothes an into something comfortable for the night.

Fuck it, there is something I have to first, Barbara told herself and laid down on her bed, avoiding contact between the matress and her backside of course, to visit a Batman forum on the Internet. Then she pulled out the Batarang from underneath the matress. She would have to find a better hiding place to avoid annoying questions and possibly another spanking, But it had been worth it. Sort of... tomorrow, or maybe rather the day after tomorrow, Barbaras bottom would stop smarting and she´d be ready for more mischief.


	2. Politically Incorrect

It was an unbearbly hot summer in Gotham, the crime rate had exploded and a controversial decision by the newly elected mayor had resulted in the city buying new public surveillance systems from the dubious businessman Simon Stagg. Soon riots broke out in the street while the tabloids mercilessly exploited the situation to make a profit. Feeling responsible to restore some semblance of sanity to the debate Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale had decided to interview James Gordon on behalf of the GCPD. She did not count on his rambunctious fifteen year old daughter Barbara, though, who was not only one of her biggest fans but also one of the most outspoken enemies of surveillance system on the Internet at the time. Knowing full well about his daughters attitude James took steps sepperate Vicki from the girl. Not an easy task, but he thought he had found a solution when he assembled their old swimming pool in the garden on the day Vicki would arrive. Unfortunately however Barbara had overheard the phone call and was just waiting for the right moment to embarass her father and possibly influence the article. She thought her moment had come when Gordon and the reporter emerged from the house, both looking exhausted from a long discussion. Mockingly the Bikini clad teen leaned over the garden fence, catching Vickis attention for the first time in the process.

„So... whats your final verdict? Has Gotham finally become an Orwellian nightmare or is the Gcpd just being its usual, idiotic and corrupt self?", she shouted grinning provocatively at her father who rolled back his any other day he would have probably reacted calmer towards the snarky remark, but this time Gordon felt like she had tried his patience too much. Like a dervish he jumped over the fence and caught the young girl before she could get to safety. Barbara felt how she was tucked under his arm and bend over. Only once before had she been in a similar situation. The expression of disbelief on her facemade the scene almost comical... at least until the first ringing slap landed on her wet cheeks. „I told you to stop visiting these forums, Barb... and most importintantly not to hack into the mayores files anymore...but did you listen? No... and now you have to embarass me too! In front of Vicki Vale of all people. Well, too can play that game!", her father lectured and made sure too also appropriately express his parental authority on the teens buttocks, „Why do you have to be such a brat all the time?!"

Barbara tried to keep silent and made sure not to show any tears. If any of the neighbors saw or heard her spanking she ignored them. Her resistance was rewarded when the liberal reporter she admired interfered, preventing Gordons flat hand to redden her bottom more than it already had.

„Mr Gordon, I think it was enough", she said firmly and pulled Barbara into a protective hug. The police man did not know what to say anymore. It was his duty to disciplin his daughter, yet he realized he had made even more of a fool of himself. On top of that he had was quite wet from trying to get his squirming daughter under control. Sheepishly he apologized for the display and allowed his daughter to escape to the pool where the water cooled her sore butt. „Ouch..", she whispered between clenched teeth, but while rubbing the burning skin a little she decided to consider her protest a success after all. Vicki laughed as she cheekily stuck out her tongue at her father after the pain had become more bearable. „You know, I think you can be quite proud of her. I don´t know many girls as brave as your Barbara", were her final words about the spanked little redhead before she departed.


End file.
